A process for manufacturing a liquid crystal substrate or semiconductor substrate includes a step of applying the substrate using chemical liquid such as photoresist liquid and etching liquid. For example, in the step of applying the liquid crystal substrate using the photoresist liquid, as described in Patent Document 1, there has been used a chemical liquid supplying apparatus with a bellows comprising a large bellows portion and a small bellows portion, which are axially elastically deformable on both axial-directional sides of an annular drive portion, whereby a pump chamber is expanded and contracted by axial-directional elastic deformation of the bellows.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3554115